First Kiss
by SunshineDaisiesWindmills
Summary: Ahhh. First kisses. Just lovely, aren't they? They're new and sweet and full of fuzzy, floaty, first kiss feelings. They make everyone happy, right? James is about to find out.


Lily Evans rushed through the corridors. She was late, and James was going to be angry. Oops. Why was the Head's meeting room so far away from the common room? She flew around corner, and cursed Alice and her giddiness. Damn her kiss with Frank! She resigned the thought almost immediately as she remembered how much fun the conversation had been.

She came to a portrait of Matunde the Mighty, an old African wizard dressed in brilliant purple robes. "You are late young lady!" he scolded.

"I know, I know!" She exclaimed. She gave him the password and rushed into the room.

She saw James sitting on the squashy couch facing the fire looking impatient. "James!" she came around the couch and sat next to him. "I am _so _sorry I'm late!" She noticed the annoyed look on his face and began to explain, "I was talking to Alice, and she just kissed Frank Longbottom for the first time, and she was really excited about it, and you know how first kisses are, she needed to talk about it…"

He interrupted her with a smile, "It's okay. Let's just get started here, shall we?"

"Right." She breathed, still flushed from her dash to the meeting. She sat up and began to shuffle the papers James had laid out on the table before them, at the same time he did. Their heads collided with a _thunk._ Lily pulled back, and they both began to rub their heads. "Oh, goodness, James! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Lily!" he comforted her, "Just calm down!"

She leaned back took a deep breath. "A little bit frazzled today?" He asked her.

She sighed. "Yeah, because I was late and I had to rush to get here and now I still feel like I'm rushed even though I'm really not anymore-"

"Actually, I have quidditch practice in about-"

"Oh, oh my goodness really? I'm s-" She sat back up again and started stacking the papers.

"No. I'm joking; you're fine. Really." He smiled at her.

She looked at him in disbelief, "You're mean."

He ginned at her. She chuckled, and smiled despite herself. Over the past year, the two had formed a friendship of sorts, and she was glad they could joke like this.

"I'm sorry," he said, still smiling, "I couldn't resist!"

"MEAN!"

"Right," he replied, "I'm sorry, really. Now, you're frazzled and you feel rushed. Continue."

"Right, I still feel like I'm rushed, -which you are not helping by the way," he smirked, "and I'm all giddy and nervous for Alice-"

"Wait, what happened with Alice?"

"She kissed Frank for the first time! Keep up James!" He nodded in pure confusion, "And she was full up with all the fuzzy, floaty, first kiss feelings, and she just had to tell me all about it of course," James continued nodding his head, even though he really did not understand this odd spectacle of female behavior _at all._ "and now I'm feeling fuzzy and floaty and happy for her, and," she paused, "I'm talking way too much, aren't I?"

"Definitely," he nodded, "but that's okay."

"I'm sorry," she said for the millionth time that night, "It's just," she sighed, "First kisses are just lovely, aren't they? They're new, and they're sweet, and" she sighed, "they make everyone happy…" she sighed again.

James sat up on the couch, and began moving the papers about, "Sure," he said indifferently.

"What do you mean, '_sure_'?" she asked in disbelief, "Don't guys get excited about first kisses too?"

"I'm sure they do," He looked away from her, looking slightly embarrassed, "but I wouldn't know."

Oblivious to the embarrassment, Lily replied, "What, the great James Potter doesn't feel anything after kissing a girl?"

"No, Lily, it's just, I wouldn't know,"

"So, you're telling me, that you've never gotten excited, or nervous, or butterflies in your stomach, or _anything_ after you kissed a girl you really liked for the first time?"

"No, I-I've just never kissed a girl." He stammered. He looked down at his lap, and tried to keep his face from turning beet red. He failed.

"That you really liked?" Lily finished for him.

"No," he corrected her, "I've never kissed a girl. Period."

She looked at his very red face in disbelief before it clicked in her head, "You're lying!"

He looked back up at her, "No, Lily," he shook his head and loosened his tie, "I'm really not."

Lily looked very confused and James was turning steadily redder, "But what about what all of those girls said?" she asked.

"I don't really know what all of those girls said," he looked straight into her emerald eyes, "but apparently one of them started it, and the rest believed it, and when I wouldn't do anything with them, the spread it." He shook his head again, "I really don't understand girls…"

"Me either," Lily shook her head.

"Well, now that I've sufficiently embarrassed myself," James stated, "Shall we get to work?"

Lily looked at him thoughtfully, "Don't be embarrassed, James."

"Because it's really cool to be seventeen and not have been kissed," he replied sarcastically.

"I think it's sweet." She looked at the side of his face (which was still redder than her hair) as they leaned toward the table.

He smiled, "Thanks."

The two finally began working, and did so in silence for the next fifteen minutes. However, Lily's curiosity soon got the better of her.

"Hey, James?"

"Huh?"

"Why," She looked away from him, embarrassed by her question, "Why haven't you kissed anyone? It's not like you haven't had the opportunity…"

James blushed profusely again, "Wow, you really just don't let these things go…"

"I'm sorry! I just really need to know!"

"Okay!" he looked at her, exasperated, "I haven't kissed anyone," he paused, she pleaded with her eyes for him to continue, "because I," he looked away from her, she placed a hand on his, "I wanted my first kiss to be special," he turned an even deeper shade of red, and looked back at her, "I wanted it to be with you."

Lily too, blushed profusely. "Oh," she said quietly.

"Yeah," he said, "and now you know and think I'm incredibly lame."

"Oh no, James," she said, placing her other hand on top of his, "I _always_ thought you were incredibly lame."

"Gee, thanks."

Lily laughed, "Kidding, but really, I think it's sweet. I think it's the sweetest thing anyone," she paused looking for the right word, "as ever done. Ever."

James blushed again, and turned away from her. "Thanks." He said, "We should get back to work, we still have all of these schedules to write out, and we have to organize-"

"James," she whispered.

He turned back toward her, her face merely centimeters away from his, "Yeah?" he gulped.

"Shut up."

His jaw dropped slightly, and the rest of his face appeared equally shocked. Lily was quite pleased. She smirked slightly before closing her eyes and placing her lips softly on his. She allowed him to respond only slightly before pulling away.

He looked at her, slight disbelief apparent on his face, but grinning broadly nonetheless. She returned the smile, and asked him devilishly, "Are you glad you waited?"

He rested his forehead on hers, and whispered, "Very." Before kissing her again.

* * *

**AN: This is just a fluffy little number I came up with a while back. It could definitely use some editing, but I'm too lazy. So, tell me what you think! haha.**

**Love, Sunny**


End file.
